Tajemnicza wyspa/III/03
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom III | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ III. (Mgła się rozprasza. — Zarządzenia inżyniera. — Trzy poczty. — Ayrton i Pencroff. — Pierwsza łódź. — Dwa inne czółna. — Na wysepce. — Sześciu zbójów wylądowuje. — Statek podnosi kotwicę. — Bomby Speedy’ego. — Rozpaczliwe położenie. — Niespodziewany koniec.) Noc upłynęła bez żadnego zdarzenia. Osadnicy byli ciągle w pogotowiu nie opuszczając „dymników.“ Korsarze ze swej strony, jak się zdawało, nie czynili żadnych kroków do wylądowania. Od chwili, gdy przebrzmiały ostatnie strzały za Ayrtonem, żaden huk, żaden hałas nawet nie zdradzał obecności statku korsarskiego w pobliżu wyspy. Mogło się było prawie wydawać, że korsarze, w przekonaniu, że mają do czynienia ze zbyt silnym nieprzyjacielem, podnieśli kotwicę i opuścili te strony. Rzecz się jednak miała inaczej, i gdy dzień począł świtać, ujrzeli osadnicy wśród mgły porannej z dala niewyraźną masę. Był to Speedy. — Przyjaciele moi, rzekł wtedy inżynier, zanim mgła całkiem opadnie, sądzę, że należy nam przedsięwziąć niektóre przygotowania. Tymczasem mgła zasłania nas przed oczyma korsarzy, możemy więc działać, nie zwracając na siebie ich uwagi. Przedewszystkiem trzeba w tych zbójach wzbudzić mniemanie, że mieszkańcy wyspy są liczni a tem samem zdolni stawić im opór. Proponuję zatem, abyśmy się rozdzielili na trzy części, z których jedna zajmie stanowisko w samych „dymnikach,“ a druga przy ujściu Dziękczynnej. Co się tyczy trzeciej grupy, najlepiej będzie postawić ją na wysepce, ażeby jeśli nie wstrzymała, to przynajmniej opóźniła wylądowanie na nią korsarzy. Mamy do użytku dwa karabiny i cztery strzelby. Każdy więc z nas będzie uzbrojony, a ponieważ mamy podostatkiem prochu i kul, nie będziemy więc szczędzić strzałów. Nie potrzebujemy się zaś obawiać ani ich ręcznej broni, ani nawet ich armat. Cóż one zrobią tym skałom? a ponieważ nie będziemy strzelać z okien Pałacu Granitowego, więc korsarzom nie przyjdzie na myśl ciskać tam granaty, które by mogły wyrządzić nam niepowetowane szkody. Czego się lękać należy, to osobistego starcia się z korsarzami, ponieważ przewyższają nas liczbą. Trzeba więc tylko starać się, wszelkiemi siłami przeszkadzać im w wylądowaniu, nie odsłaniając zarazem siebie. A zatem nie szczędźmy prochu. Strzelajmy gęsto, ale strzelajmy celnie. Każdy z nas musi sprzątnąć, ośmiu do dziesięciu nieprzyjaciół, niech się więc stara ich sprzątnąć! Cyrus Smith określił jasno stan rzeczy, a mówił to wszytko głosem jak najspokojniejszym, jak gdyby chodziło o zarządzenie jakiej roboty, a nie o kierowanie bitwy. Towarzysze w milczeniu słuchali jego rozkazów, przyznając ich trafność. Nie pozostawało więc, jak tylko zająć natychmiast wskazane stanowiska, zanim się mgła zupełnie rozprószy. Nab i Pencroff udali się natychmiast do Pałacu Granitowego po potrzebne zapasy amunicji. Gedeona Spiletta i Ayrtona, (obaj byli wybornymi strzelcami,) uzbrojono w celne karabiny, które niosły na milę angielską. Cztery zaś strzelby rozdzielono między Cyrusa Smitha, Naba, Pencroffa i Harberta. Poczty ustawione zostały w następujący sposób. Cyrus Smith z Harbertem ukryli się w „dymnikach,“ ztąd mogli ostrzeliwać całe nadbrzeże na dość szeroki promień. Gedeon Spilett z Nabem zaczaili się po między skałami u ujścia Dziękczynnej — na której zwiedziono wszystkie mosty i kładki — aby przeszkodzić zbliżeniu się czółnem i udaremnić wylądowanie na przeciwległy brzeg. Ayrton zaś z Pencroffem spuścili czółenko na wodę, aby przepłynąć kanał i zająć dwa oddzielne poczty na wysepce. Tym sposobem odzywające się na czterech punktach strzały obudziłyby w korsarzach mniemanie, że wyspa jest zarazem silnie zaludnioną i ostro bronioną. Pencroff z Ayrtonem, na wypadek gdyby nie można było przeszkodzić wylądowaniu korsarzy, lub gdyby łódź jaka wysłana z okrętu zagrażała im odcięciem, mieli powrócić czółenkiem na wyspę i pospieszyć w miejsce najbardziej zagrożone. Zanim udali się na owe poczty, uścisnęli się osadnicy po raz ostatni. Pencroff siłą woli zdołał pokonać wzruszenie, jakie go opanowało, gdy ściskał Harberta, dziecko swoje... poczem rozłączyli się. W chwilę później Cyrus Smith z Harbertem z jednej strony, korespondent z Nabem z drugiej, zniknęli między skałami, a w pięć minut potem, Ayrton z Pencroffem, przepłynąwszy szczęśliwie kanał, wylądowali na wysepce i ukryli się na wschodnim brzegu, w parowach. Żaden z nich nie mógł być widzianym, gdyż sami zaledwie rozróżniali statek majaczący w mgle. Była w ówczas godzina w pół do siódmej z rana. Wkrótce poczęła się mgła z wolna rozdzielać w górze i gałki masztów okrętowych wynurzyły się z mgły. Przez kilka chwil jeszcze olbrzymie kłęby mgły toczyły się po powierzchni morza, poczem zerwał się wiatr i rozpędził te lotne bałwany. Speedy ukazał się cały, osadzony na dwóch kotwicach, przodem zwrócony na północ, a lewym bokiem ku wyspie. Oddalony zaś był od brzegu, jak to słusznie obliczył był Cyrus Smith, pięć ćwierci mili. Na dzióbie okrętu powiewała ponuro czarna flaga. Inżynier zdołał zapomocą dalekowidza dostrzedz, że owe cztery działa stanowiące artylerję okrętową, wymierzone były prosto na wyspę. Widocznie gotowe były za pierwszem skinieniem dać ognia. Tymczasem jednak Speedy milczał. Na pokładzie widać było około trzydziestu zbójów krzątających się. Kilku z nich wylazło na dach kajuty oficerskiej; dwaj inni, wdrapawszy się na wierzch masztu, na bocianiem gnieździe przez dalekowidze z niezmierną uwagą śledzili wyspę. Rzecz pewna, że Bob Harvey i jego towarzysze z trudnością mogli zdać sobie sprawę z tego, co się tej nocy działo na okręcie. Czy ten człowiek, na wpół nagi, który chciał wyłamać drzwi do prochowni, z którym walczyli, który sześć razy wypalił do nich z rewolweru, który jednego z nich zabił a dwóch innych ranił, czy ten człowiek uszedł przed ich kulami? Czy zdołał wpław dobić do brzegu? Zkąd się wziął? Poco przyszedł na okręt? Czy istotnie zamiarem jego było wysadzić okręt w powietrze, jak to mniemał Bob Harvey? Wszystko to było dla zbójców niezrozumiałem. Lecz o czem nie mogli wątpić, to że nieznana ta wyspa, przed którą Speedy zarzucił kotwicę, była zamieszkałą, i że posiadała może liczną osadę, gotową na jej obronę. Lecz żywej duszy nie było widać ani na wybrzeżu, ani na wzgórzach nadbrzeżnych. Nadbrzeże wydawało się całkiem puste. Ani znaku zaludnienia. Czyżby mieszkańce schronić się mieli w głąb wyspy? To pytanie musiał zadać sobie herszt zbójców, i niezawodnie, jako człowiek przezorny, chciał wpierw poznać miejscowość, zanimby poprowadził swą bandę. Upłynęło półtorej godziny, a na pokładzie okrętu nie widać było żadnych przygotowań ani do napadu, ani do wylądowania. Bob Harvey wahał się widocznie. Przez najlepsze lunety nie mógł niezawodnie dostrzedz żadnego z osadników ukrytych między skałami. Również nie mogła zwrócić uwagi jego kotara z zielonych gałęzi i z wikliny zasłaniająca okna Pałacu Granitowego i dziwnie odbijająca od nagiej skały. Jakżeby mógł nawet wpaść na myśl, że w tej wysokości, we wnętrzu tej jednolitej masy granitowej wykute jest mieszkanie ludzkie? Począwszy od przylądka Ostrego Szponu aż po przylądek Obu Szczęk, wzdłuż całej zatoki Zjednoczonych Stanów, żadnych nie mógł dostrzedz śladów, że wyspa była lub mogła być zamieszkałą przez ludzi. Wreszcie około godziny ósmej zauważyli osadnicy niezwykły ruch na pokładzie Speedy’ego. Zaczęto ciągnąć na blokach łodzie okrętowe i spuszczono w morze jedno czółno. Wsiadło do niego siedmiu ludzi. Uzbrojeni byli w strzelby; jeden z nich zasiadł u steru, czterech przy wiosłach, a dwóch innych, przykucnąwszy na przedzie czółna, gotowi do strzału, wlepili wzrok w wyspę. Zamiarem ich było bezwątpienia wyjechać na zwiady, nie zaś wylądować, w takim razie bowiem byliby się we większej zebrali liczbie. Korsarze, siedzący na szczycie głównego masztu, mogli niezawodnie dostrzedz, że wybrzeże zasłania wysepka oddzielona kanałem około pół mili szerokim. Bądź co bądź zauważył Cyrus Smith, śledząc bieg czółna, że korsarze, zanim by wpłynęli do kanału, mieli wpierw zamiar wylądować na wysepce, co było zresztą z ich strony usprawiedliwionym środkiem ostrożności. Pencroff z Ayrtonem, ukryci z osobna w ciasnych parowach między skałami, ujrzeli czółno z korsarzami płynące wprost ku nim, czekali jednak aż się zbliży na odległość strzału. Czółno zbliżało się bardzo ostrożnie. Wiosła poruszały się w powolnym takcie. Widać było także, że jeden ze zbójców siedzących na przodzie, trzymał w ręku sondę i starał się wymierzyć głębokość koryta wymulonego przez prąd Dziękczynnej. Świadczyło to o zamiarze Boba Harvey’a zbliżenia ile możności okrętu do wybrzeży. Około trzydziestu korsarzy, uczepionych tu i ówdzie na linach i drabinkach, śledziło każde poruszenie czółna i wyszukiwało znaki na wybrzeżach ułatwiające wylądowanie. Czółno, zbliżywszy się kilkadziesiąt sążni do wysepki, wstrzymało się w biegu. Człowiek siedzący u steru szukał miejsca najsposobniejszego do wylądowania. Nagle zagrzmiały jednocześnie dwa strzały. Po nad skały wzniósł się mały dymek. Zbój siedzący u steru i zbój trzymający w ręku sondę padli w czółno na wznak. Kule Ayrtona i Pencroffa dosiągły ich obu naraz. W tej samej prawie chwili rozległ się silniejszy huk, kłąb dymu buchnął z okrętu, i kula działowa roztrzaskała wierzchołek skały zasłaniającej Ayrtona i Pencroffa, żadnego z nich jednak nie tknęła. Straszliwe przekleństwa ozwały się z czółna, które natychmiast puściło się w dalszy bieg. Inny zbój zastąpił u steru poległego kolegę i wiosła zapluskały żwawo we wodzie. Zamiast powrócić jednak do okrętu, jakby się można było spodziewać, czółno puściło się dalej wzdłuż wysepki, aby okrążyć ją u południowej kończyny. Korsarze usiłowali z całych sił, by wyjść jak najprędzej po za obręb strzałów. Zbliżyli się tak na sążni kilkanaście do wklęsłej części wybrzeża zakończonej przylądkiem Rozbitków, i okrążywszy go w linji półkólistej pod ciągłą osłoną dział okrętowych, skierowali się ku ujściu Dziękczynnej. Zamiarem ich było widocznie wcisnąć się tym sposobem do kanału i zająć tył osadnikom znajdującym się na wysepce, i jakakolwiek byłaby liczba tychże, wziąć ich we dwa ognie z czółna i z okrętu, coby ich postawiło w nader niekorzystnem położeniu. Przez kwadrans posuwało się czółno w tym kierunku. Cisza zupełna i spokój panowały na morzu i na niebie. Pencroff i Ayrton, pomimo że wiedzieli o tem, iż narażają się na odcięcie, nie porzucili swoich stanowisk, częścią dlatego, że nie chcieli jeszcze pokazać się nacierającemu nieprzyjacielowi i wystawić się na strzały działowe Speedy’ego, częścią zaś, ponieważ liczyli na Naba i Gedeona Spiletta zaczajonych u ujścia rzeki, i na Cyrusa Smitha i Harberta ukrytych za skałami „dymników.“ W dwadzieścia minut od chwili, gdy padły pierwsze strzały, łódź z korsarzami zbliżyła się ku Dziękczynnej na odległość kilkudziesięciu sążni. Ponieważ zaczął się właśnie przypływ, jak zwykle gwałtowny z powodu ciasnego ujścia rzeki, korsarze uczuli się pędzonymi prądem wody ku rzece, i tylko za pomocą wioseł zdołali utrzymać się w pośrodku kanału. Lecz gdy na odległość strzału zbliżyli się do ujścia Dziękczynnej, powitały ich dwie kule, i dwóch z nich padło w łódź. Strzały Naba i Spiletta nie chybiły snać celu. W tej samej chwili wysłano ze statku drugą kulę działową w miejsce, które zdradzał dym pochodzący od strzałów; kula ta jednak prócz tego, że zerwała wierzchołki kilku skał, żadnego innego nie sprawiła skutku. W tej chwili znajdowało się w łodzi tylko trzech zdatnych do boju ludzi. Czółno porwane prądem, pomknęło kanałem jak strzała, minęło Cyrusa Smitha i Harberta, lecz ci, widząc że strzał byłby niepewny, nie odezwali się wcale; poczem łódź, okrążywszy północną kończynę wysepki siłą pozostałych jeszcze dwóch wioseł, zwróciła się napowrót ku okrętowi. Jak dotąd, osadnicy nie mieli powodu uskarżać się. Pierwsze starcie wypadło niekorzystnie dla nieprzyjaciela, który liczył już czterech ciężko rannych a może nawet zabitych. Oni przeciwnie wyszli zupełnie cało i nie stracili ani jednego strzału. Gdyby korsarze dalej tym trybem prowadzili walkę i jeszcze kilka razy spróbowali wylądować czółnem, możnaby ich było wystrzelać po jednemu. Okazało się teraz, jak szczęśliwe były zarządzenia inżyniera. Korsarze mogli sądzić z tego, że mają do czynienia z licznym i dobrze uzbrojonym przeciwnikiem, i że nie łatwo dadzą sobie z nim radę. Upłynęło pół godziny, zanim łódź mająca do walczenia ze silnym prądem morza, dobiła do okrętu. Ozwały się straszliwe krzyki, gdy wynoszono rannych na pokład, dano jeszcze trzy lub cztery strzały armatnie, oczywiście bez żadnego skutku. Równocześnie jednak dwunastu innych zbójców, oszołomionych wściekłością a może i wczorajszą pijatyką, wskoczyło do łodzi. Spuszczono zarazem w morze drugie czółno, do którego wsiadło ośmiu ludzi, i podczas gdy pierwsze zwróciło się wprost ku wysepce, aby wyparować z niej osadników, drugie gotowało się natomiast wziąć przebojem ujście Dziękczynnej. Położenie Pencroffa i Ayrtona stawało się widocznie groźnem. Zmuszeni więc byli cofnąć się na wyspę. Zaczekali jednak przedtem, aż pierwsze czółno zbliży się na strzał, i dwie kule celnie wymierzone, sprawiły popłoch w jego załodze. Poczem Pencroff z Ayrtonem porzucili swe stanowiska, wśród gradu kul nieprzyjacielskich przebiegli pędem wysepkę, wskoczyli do swego czółenka, przepłynęli kanał w chwili gdy drugie czółno korsarskie dotarło do południowej kończyny, i schronili się do dymników. Zaledwie połączyli się z Cyrusem Smithem i Harbertem, wysepka opanowaną została przez korsarzy zostających w pierwszem czółnie; zbóje przebiegali ją całą wszerz i wzdłuż. W tej samej prawie chwili zagrzmiały nowe strzały u ujścia Dziękczynnej, do którego zbliżało się drugie czółno z korsarzami. Na ośmiu zbójów, którzy stanowili jego załogę, dwóch zostało śmiertelnie ranionych przez Gedeona Spiletta i Naba, a czółno samo, nie powstrzymaną siłą wpędzone na skały, rozbiło się u ujścia Dziękczynnej. Sześciu zbójów jednak pozostałych przy życiu, z bronią wzniesioną ponad wodę by ją uchronić od zamoczenia, zdołało wdrapać się na prawy brzeg rzeki. Widząc się jednak zbyt blisko narażonymi na kule, puścili się pędem ku przylądkowi Rozbitków, po za obręb strzałów. Stan rzeczy był zatem następujący: na wysepce znajdowało się dwunastu zbójów, z tych niezawodnie kilku rannych, którzy posiadali jedno czółno na usługi; na wyspie wylądowało wprawdzie sześciu, lecz ci nie mogąc dostać się na drugi bok Dziękczynnej na której wszystkie mosty były pozwodzone, tem samem nie byli także w stanie dotrzeć do Pałacu Granitowego. — Wybornie idzie! rzekł Pencroff wbiegając do „dymników,“ wybornie idzie, panie Cyrusie! A pan jak myślisz? — Ja myślę, odparł inżynier, że walka przybierze teraz inną postać, niepodobna bowiem posądzać korsarzy o nierozsądek do tego stopnia posunięty, by chcieli prowadzić ją dalej w tak niekorzystnych dla siebie warunkach! — Kanału nie przepłyną jednak w żaden sposób, rzekł marynarz. Karabiny Ayrtona i Spiletta nie dopuszczą tego. Wszak wiesz pan, że niosą na milę angielską! — Bez wątpienia, odparł Harbert, lecz cóż pomogą dwa karabiny przeciwko działom okrętowym? — E! okręt jeszcze nie stoi w kanale, jak sądzę! odparł Pencroff. — A jeśli wejdzie do kanału? zapytał Cyrus Smith. — Niepodobna, naraziłby się na to, że osiadłby na mieliźnie i przepadł z kretesem! — Jednak to podobna, odparł Ayrton. Korsarze mogą, korzystając z przypływu, wejść do kanału, chociażby później nawet osiedli na piasku, a wtedy pod strzałami działowemi nie podobnaby było utrzymać się na naszem stanowisku. — Do kroćset stu tysięcy czartów! zawołał Pencroff; doprawdy, te łotry biorą się do podnoszenia kotwicy! — Może zmuszeni będziemy schronić się do Pałacu Granitowego? zauważył Harbert. — Czekajmy jeszcze! odparł Cyrus Smith. — Lecz cóż stanie się z Nabem i Spilettem?... zapytał Pencroff. — Potrafią połączyć się z nami gdy będzie trzeba. Bądź w pogotowiu, Ayrtonie. Teraz kolej na wasze karabiny, twój i Spiletta. Przypuszczenie Cyrusa zdawało się sprawdzać! Speedy począł ruszać się na kotwicy i objawiać zamiar zbliżenia się ku wysepce. Przypływ miał trwać jeszcze półtora godziny, a ponieważ prąd morza już się był przełamał, więc łatwo było kierować statkiem według woli. Mimo to Pencroff, wbrew zdaniu Ayrtona, nie mógł jeszcze przypuścić, ażeby korsarze śmieli wprowadzić statek do kanału. Tymczasem korsarze, którzy opanowali byli wysepkę, przenosili się zwolna na przeciwny jej brzeg, tak że tylko kanał oddzielał ich od wyspy. Będąc uzbrojeni tylko w broń ręczną, nie mogli nic złego zrobić osadnikom ukrytym w „dymnikach“ i przy ujściu Dziękczynnej; nie wiedząc jednak o tem, że ci zaopatrzeni są w dalekonośne karabiny, sądzili, że sami są także bezpieczni przed strzałami. Przebiegali więc swobodnie wysepkę i wałęsali się wzdłuż jej brzegów. Nie długo jednak zostawali w tym błędzie. Karabiny Ayrtona i Gedeona Spiletta przemówiły nagle i musiały zapewne coś nieprzyjemnego powiedzieć dwom zbójom, bo od razu padli na ziemię. Wtedy powstał ogólny popłoch. Reszta zbójów, nie zabrawszy ze sobą nawet swoich towarzyszów rannych lub zabitych, uciekła co tchu na drugi brzeg wysepki, powskakiwała do czółna, na którem przypłynęli, i siłą wioseł przybili napowrót do okrętu. — Ośmiu mniej! zawołał Pencroff. Doprawdy pan Spilett i Ayrton, jakby się umówili ze sobą! — Panowie, odparł Ayrton nabijając na nowo karabin, rzecz zaczyna przybierać postać groźniejszą. Okręt rozwija żagle! — Podnoszą kotwicę!... zawołał Pencroff. — Tak, w samej rzeczy. Słychać było wyraźnie szczęk łańcucha i zgrzyt windy. Speedy zbliżył się z razu do kotwicy, a gdy hak wyciągnięto z dna, począł zbliżać się ku wysepce. Wiatr wiał od morza; rozwinięto główny żagiel i mniejszy żagiel bocianiego gniazda, i statek zwolna posuwał się ku wysepce. Oba poczty ustawione przy ujściu Dziękczynnej i w „dymnikach,“ śledziły każde poruszenie okrętu, zachowując się same całkiem spokojnie, chociaż nie zdołały przytłumić w sobie pewnego wzruszenia. Położenie osadników stawało się okropnem: z bliska być wystawionym na ogień działowy, a nie módz nań skutecznie odpowiedzić! Czyż byliby wtedy w stanie przeszkodzić korsarzom wylądować? Cyrus Smith czuł to dobrze i zapytywał sam siebie, co czynić? W kilku minutach trzeba było coś postanowić. Ale co? Zamknąć się w Pałacu Granitowym, dać się oblęgać tygodniami, wreszcie miesiącami całemi, żywności bowiem mieli dosyć? Dobrze! Ale co potem? I w takim razie korsarze opanowaliby całą wyspę, spustoszyliby ją dowoli, a wreszcie z czasem zmusiliby oblężonych do poddania. Możność obrony istniała tylko w tym jednym razie, gdyby Bob Harvey nie odważył się wejść z okrętem do kanału i stanął zdala, koło wysepki. W takim razie oddalony był pół mili od wybrzeży, a w tej odległości, strzały działowe byłyby mniej szkodliwe. — Nie, nigdy, przenigdy! powtarzał Pencroff; Bob Harvey, jeśli jest dobrym marynarzem, nie wejdzie nigdy do kanału! Wszak wie o tem, że na wypadek burzy, naraziłby okręt na zgubę! A cóżby począł bez okrętu? Tymczasem jednak okręt zbliżył się do wysepki, i widać było, że sterował ku dolnej kończynie. Wiatr wiał łagodny a ponieważ prąd osłabł był znacznie, więc Bob Harvey mógł kierować statkiem, jak chciał. Czółna wysłane poprzednio wskazywały mu były drogę do kanału, to też zuchwale płynął wprost ku niemu. Zamiar jego był aż nadto widoczny: chciał usadowić się z okrętem naprzeciw „dymników,“ i z tamtąd kulami i granatami odpowiedzieć na strzały, które zdziesiątkowały mu załogę. Speedy niebawem dotarł do kończyny wysepki i okrążył ją z łatwością; wtedy rozpiął żagle i płynąc z wiatrem, pojawił się wkrótce naprzeciw ujścia Dziękczynnej. — Korsarze zbliżają się do nas! zawołał Pencroff. W tej chwili Nab i Gedeon Spilett przyłączyli się do Cyrusa Smitha, Ayrtona, marynarza i Harberta. Korespondent i jego towarzysz uznali za stosowne porzucić swój poczt przy ujściu Dziękczynnej, skąd nie mogli nic więcej zdziałać przeciw okrętowi, i postąpili sobie roztropnie. Lepiej było, iż osadnicy połączyli się razem w chwili, gdy miało przyjść niezawodnie do walki rozstrzygającej. Gedeon Spilett z Nabem przybiegli chyłkiem kryjąc się za skały, wśród gradu kul, z których jednak żadna ich nie tknęła. — Spilecie! Nabie! zawołał inżynier. Żaden z was nie raniony? — Nie! odparł korespondent, prócz kilku kontuzyj od kul rekoszetujących! Ale ten przeklęty okręt płynie prosto do kanału! — W samej rzeczy! odparł Pencroff, za dziesięć minut stanie kotwicą naprzeciw Pałacu Granitowego! — Co zamyślasz czynić, Cyrusie? zapytał korespondent. — Trzeba nam schronić się do Pałacu Granitowego, póki czas jeszcze, a zbóje nie mogą nas dostrzedz. — I ja tak sądzę, odparł Gedeon Spilett, ale gdy się raz zamkniemy... — Zastosujemy nasze działanie do okoliczności, odparł inżynier. — A zatem w drogę, a spieszmy się! rzekł korespondent. — Nie życzysz sobie, panie Cyrusie, abyśmy ja z Ayrtonem zostali tutaj? zapytał marynarz. — Poco? odparł Cyrus Smith. Nie Pencroffie. Nie rozłączajmy się! Nie było chwili więcej do stracenia. Osadnicy opuścili „dymniki.“ Mały załom ściany granitowej zasłaniał ich przed okiem zbójów, lecz dwa lub trzy wystrzały i łomot kul roztrzaskujących skały, zwiastował, że Speedy znajdował się już niedaleko. W jednej chwili wskoczyli do windy, podnieśli się do drzwi Pałacu Granitowego, gdzie Top z Jowem siedzieli zamknięci od wczoraj, i wpadli do głównej sali. Był to czas ostatni, przez gałęzie bowiem zasłaniające okna Pałacu Granitowego, ujrzeli osadnicy, jak Speedy otulony chmurą dymu wpływał do kanału. Musieli nawet usunąć się na bok, strzały bowiem następowały jeden po drugim, a kule działowe biły na ślepo w opuszczony dopiero poczt u ujścia Dziękczynnej i w „dymniki.“ Od pocisków pękały skały, a każdemu wystrzałowi towarzyszyły dzikie okrzyki hurra! Można się jednak było spodziewać, że korsarze oszczędzać będą Pałac Granitowy, dzięki pomysłowi Cyrusa, wskutek którego okna pozasłaniano gałęźmi, gdy nagle kula, wyłupawszy szerszy otwór wchodowy, wpadła do środka Pałacu. — Piekło! Czy odkryto nas? zawołał Pencroff. Być może, że zbóje nie dostrzegli osadników, to jednak pewna, że Bob Harvey uznał za stosowne wysłać jeden pocisk między te podejrzane gałęzie przysłaniające tę część wysokiej ściany granitowej. Gdy wkrótce druga kula przedarłszy tę kotarę z zieleni, ukazała szeroki ziejący otwór w skale, podwoił jeszcze pociski. Położenie osadników było rozpaczliwe. Schronienie ich zostało odkryte. Nie byli w stanie stawić oporu tym pociskom, ani uniknąć kamieni, latających kawałami dokoła nich. Nie zostawało im nic, jak tylko schronić się do górnej części Pałacu Granitowego, a mieszkanie swe oddać na spustoszenie, gdy w tem — dał się słyszeć głuchy huk jakiś, a po nim straszliwe krzyki! Cyrus Smith i towarzysze jego rzucili się do okien. Okręt, olbrzymią jakąś siłą, niby trąbą morską podrzucony w górę, rozpadł się w tej chwili na dwie połowy, i w dziesięciu sekundach pochłonęły go fale morskie wraz z całą jego zbrodniczą załogą.